godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
DaisensoGoji
}} }} El DaisensoGoji (大戦争ゴジ ) es el Godzilla suit design usado en las peliculas 1965 y 1966 Invasion of Astro-Monster y Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. Nombre Nombre de El DaisensoGoji viene de título japonés de la película, daisensō específicamente (大 戦 争), lo que significa una gran guerra, y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). En Ebirah, Terror of the Deep, el nombre del NankaiGoji viene del título japonés de la película, específicamente Nankai (南海), es decir, los mares del sur, y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ) .en la Tierra viajando en un cometa para por lo menos 243 años luz. Detalles El DaisensoGoji contó con una cabeza un poco más grande que la del traje MosuGoji, con una cara redonda y mandíbulas. El cuerpo es delgado. Los dedos no se celebraron aparte como el traje MosuGoji, pero se agrupan, con las garras cada vez menos amenazante; todos los siguientes trajes Godzilla hasta el traje 84Goji tendrían esta función. Las espinas dorsales y la cola de la DaisensoGoji se detallan, y los ojos estaban móvil. Este traje es también llamado el NankaiGoji (南海 ゴ ジ) en Godzilla vs El Monstruo Marino. Después de filmar Godzilla vs Ebirah, el traje DaisensoGoji sería de Toho 'traje truco', que se utilizaria principalmente para las escenas de Godzilla en el agua. El traje fue utilizado en Son of Godzilla en 1967, Destroy All Monsters en 1968, y fue utilizado para las escenas de natación de Godzilla y las escenas en las que fue suprimida en lodo en Godzilla vs Hedorah en 1971, hasta que la demanda se retiró con rasgaduras visibles en las axilas. El traje que tomaría el lugar de trabajo de dobles fue después el traje MusukoGoji en Godzilla vs Gigan. Produccion ''Invasion of Astro-Monster Daisenso Body.jpg 3297054060 4dd8ccf51c1.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef00e55381505f8833-800wi.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 6.jpg DaisensoGoji in a happy moment.jpg DaisensoGoji 0.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 7.jpg Godzilla-46214 531 287.jpg godzilla_kingghidora_rodan2.jpg Behindmz8.jpg IOAM - Godzilla and Three People.jpg Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Godzilla Suit Underwater.jpg Godzilla vs Ebirah Behind Scenes.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef00e5539cbe678834-800wi.jpg GUESS_WHO.jpg DaisensoGoji 1.jpg Godzilla and a Man Standing on a Mountain.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla On Set.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla and Man with a Camera.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla Getting Ready to Dive.jpg Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiGoji 0.jpg Screenshots Invasion of Astro-Monster DaisensoGoji attacks ShodaiGhido.jpeg Godzilla_Dancing.gif|A happy moment Ebirah, Horror of the Deep DaisensoGoji Roars.png DaisensoGoji Stops Roaring.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 6.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-5.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-6.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets pissed off at the Giant Condor.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla fires at Giant Condor.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor is burning alive.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 2.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage 2.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage 3.png DVD VIDEO-22.jpg All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 4.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 3 underwater.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 5.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage 4 wins.png Son of Godzilla SoG Soshingeki Goji.jpg|Godzilla in the opening for ''Son of Godzilla SOG DaisensoGoji.jpg|Godzilla comes to shore ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah tries to smother Godzilla in slime.png|The last time the suit was used for stunt work Merchandise Covers G-006.jpg|Cover for the soundtrack of ''Invasion of Astro-Monster G-007.jpg|Cover for the soundtrack of Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Juguetes Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1965.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1965 TOY-TOK-2727_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Magazines ShodaiKong King Kong and Underwater Destroy All Monsters Godzilla Suit.jpg Kaiju christmas shopping.jpg|Godzilla with Kemular and Gyango Trivia *De acuerdo a los fans, este traje tiene un gran parecido con el monstruo de las galletas, sobre todo debido a los grandes ojos y la boca. Este traje también fue utilizado en Ultraman para el monstruo Jirass. Lo que se hace es que le quitaron la cabeza de este juego y lo colocaron en el 1964 traje MosuGoji porque el jefe de MosuGoji ya fue modificado por otro monstruo llamado Gomess y después de la cabeza se modificó para Gomess, no fueron capaces de utilizar de nuevo debido a los complementos que se hicieron a la misma. Luego, agregaron un volante en el cuello y añaden un poco de coloración amarilla en diferentes secciones en el cuerpo. El traje Daisenso Goji es en realidad el traje de Godzilla de mayor duración en la historia de Toho, sobreviviendo durante cinco películas. Este hecho es aún más impresionante si tenemos en cuenta que cuatro de las cinco películas, donde el traje fue expuesto al agua. Poll Do you like the DaisensoGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits